As shown in FIG. 22, when a client requests web information (for example, HTML document) to a web server connected to a network such as the internet, the web server 30 specifies the web information 31 as a requested object with URL and sends it to the client 32 to carry out information provision that corresponds to the request of the client 32.
Nowadays, a web application server 33, which not just only returns the web information 31 according to the request made from the client 32 but also carries out a certain series of processes according to a request from the client 32, has been used many as shown in FIG. 23. The web application server 33 comprises a kind of support program (middleware) that lies between a so-called front end (client 32) and a so-called back end (such as database management system). The support program plays a role of preparing a processing environment necessary for carrying out the series of processes to control flows of various processes effectively. In addition, since the client 32, if it has a browser, can make the web application server 33 to process most of the processes, it has been possible to carry out the processes without depending upon hardware performance of the client 32 by using the web application server 33 (for example, see page 431 of “Digital Term Dictionary Years 2002-2003 Edition”, third edition, Mar. 18, 2002, published by Nikkei Business Publications, Inc., edited by Nikkei Business Publications, Inc. Press.).
By the way, a program for generating an HTML document necessary for the series of processes (hereinafter referred to as view) is previously provided in the existing web application server 33. The web application server 33 sequentially generates the HTML document necessary for the processing according to the request for the HTML document made by the client 32, sends it to the client 32, and receives input data inputted based on an entry form of the HTML document from the client 32 to obtain data necessary for the series of processes.
For example, in the web application server 33 that carries out such an order placement process of goods shown in FIG. 24, a view for generating an order entry screen to perform an order entry by the client 32 (hereinafter referred to as “view A”), a view for generating an order confirmation screen to ask the client 32, according to ordering data with respect to an entry form of the order entry screen from the client 32, to confirm the ordering data (hereinafter referred to as “view B”), and a view for generating an order completion screen to display that an ordering process is completed in accordance with order consent data in the order confirmation screen (hereinafter referred to as “view C”), are previously provided. Once receiving the ordering data or the order consent data from the client 32, the web application server 33 stores contents of ordering (for example, brand, quantity, total amount of money, shipping address, etc.) into a database 34, and carries out a shipment process of goods or the like based on the contents of ordering stored in the database 34.